PERBEDAAN
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Sakura menjadi berbeda semenjak kehadiran seorang bayi, buah cintanya dengan Sasuke Uchiha... agak lebay atau bisa jadi emang lebay juga


PERBEDAAN

"Sakura aku pulang," kata sasuke sambil melangkah memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke!" jawab Sakura lembut sambil menatap suaminya itu. Dia kemudian menggelendot manja ke lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke mau makan dulu atau mandi?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Mandi," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Owh, yaudah, mandi sana dulu yah! Nanti langsung kebawah buat makan!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan segera mandi. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah turun ke bawah segera menyusul Sakura di meja makan. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar. Dia kemudian mendekati Sakura dan mencium pipinya. Tak lama kemudian, dia mencium perut Sakura juga. Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Dia mengelus pipi Sasuke. Mereka pun makan berdua.

"Sasuke aku mau makan rujak," kata Sakura tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan sendoknya memandang Sasuke dengan manjanya.

Sasuke Cuma tersenyum. Dia maklum, kata Naruto yang juga sering disuruh-suruh Hinata buat nyariin ini-itu, harus maklum kalau istri lagi hamil. Semua keinginannya harus dituruti. Meskipun malem-malem juga! Sasuke memandang istrinya itu.

"Terus, mau minta apa lagi?" katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Ehhh…mmm gak ada, Cuma itu!" kata Sakura sambil malu-malu. Dia sadar betul telah membuat Sasuke kerepotan. Setiap kali dia minta, pasti Sasuke selalu menurutinya. Dia paham betul kalau Sasuke itu sayang banget sama dia. Sasuke segera menyelesaikan makannya. Dia kemudian segera pergi mencarikan pesanan istrinya tercinta. Sakura senang sekali. Sasuke begitu mencintainya. Penantiannya selama ini tak berakhir sia-sia. Setelah Sasuke pergi dari desa selama 3 tahun. Sasuke begitu menyayanginya, sama sepertinya yang tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke kepada siapapun.

***

"Sasuke, Sakura sedang melahirkan di rumah sakit Konoha, kamu harus kesana!" kata Naruto suatu ketika kepada Sasuke yang sibuk mengejerkan tugas dari Tsunade. Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju ke Rumah sakit Konoha bersama Naruto. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Sampai di depan pintu di kamar di mana Sakura sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir. Dia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Sakura. Naruto yang melihat Sahabatnya itu Cuma duduk terdiam. Oh, iya, Naruto udah punya anak dari Hinata. Namanya Uzumaki Hinaru. Namanya emang agak aneh yawh? Soalnya itu merupakan gabungan dari Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ooooooeeeekkk!" tiba-tiba tangsisan bayi memecah keheningan dan kecemasan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang perawat muncul sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke bergegegas memasuki ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Sakura terbaring lemah namun menyunggingkan senyuman untuk Sasuke seakan berkata, "Anak kita,"

Sasuke segera mengelus rambut Sakura. Seorang perawat datang mengampiri dengan membawa seorang bayi kecil dalam dekapannya. Dia menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke yang duduk di kursi dekat Sakura terbaring. Sasuke begitu menggendongnya, wajahnya benar-benar berseri-seri. Tak sia-sia ia mengorbankan waktunya untuk memanjakan Sakura selama ia hamil. Di dalam dekapannya, seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang sudah tertidur. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam sama sepertinya. Semua bagian wajahnya mirip sekali dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura yang tersenyum kepada bayi itu. Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan bayi itu ke dalam dekapan Sakura. Ia mendekati Sakura kemudian mencium dahinyaa.

***

Sudah seminggu sejak kehadiran bayi kecil itu. Keluarga itu bertambah harmonis. Tapi….

"Sakura, aku pulang," kata Sasuke seperti biasanya. Dia melangkah memasuki pintu rumahnya. Hening tak ada jawaban. Dia melangkah ke dapur, tak ada! Dia kemudian naik ke lantai atas. Di dalam kamarnya, dia menemukan Sakura sedang menggendong bayi yang sedang menangis. Terdengar sesekali sakura berkata, "Cup…cup…!" dia sedang berdiri sambil membelakangi Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku lapar!" kata Sasuke sambil mendekati istrinya. Dia mencium kedua pipinya.

"Oh, iya, tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil terus menggendong Uchiha Satsuke, anak mereka.

Sasuke segera mandi. Tetapi selesai dia mandi, dia masih mendapati Sakura yang asyik menidurkan bayinya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Aku lapar!" kata Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Oh, iya, ayo ke bawah!" jawab Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju ke ruang makan. Ternyata Sasuke masih harus menunggu Sakura memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Ia maklum saja dengan semua itu. Ia yakin, Sakura masih terlalu senang kepada bayinya, tak bermaksud gentian menelantarkannya.

Keesokkan harinya, ketika ia pulang, ketika dia mengucapkan salam, yang didengarnya bukanlah jawaban dari salam itu, melainkan tangisan dari seorang bayi penghuni rumah itu. Kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Ia benar-benar mulai merasa marah. Setelah selesai makan malam ia mendekati Sakura dan menatapnya, "Apa kamu masih mencintaiku?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Tentu, memangnya ada apa?" kata Sakura sambil memegang pipinya.

"Ku kira sejak kehadiran bayi itu, kamu melupakanku!" kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sakura tersnyum kecil kemudian menggandeng suaminya itu.

***

Keesokkan harinya, kejadian tersebut ternyata berulang kembali. Tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Tak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Ini keterlaluan! Katanya berulang kali dalam hati ketika didapati orang yang sangat dicintainya tak mempedulikannya.

"Sakura, hari ini aku dapat penghargaan dari Tsunade," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura berharap Sakura segera menghampiri dan memeluknya, seperti biasa ketika Sasuke melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tapi,,,kali ini tidak! Sakura Cuma menjawab, "Wah, bagus donk!" katanya sambil bermain dengan Satsuke. Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura sendirian menuju ruang makan. Dia benar-benar marah. Kehadiran anak itu menjadikannya seperti tidak dianggap saja oleh Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ada misi sampai beberapa hari, jadi aku harus pamit!" kata Sasuke sambil mempercepat makannya. Sakura ternyata tidak mengacuhkannya sambil terus menggendong bayinya.

Ketika bayinya sudah berhasil tidur, Sakura segera berbaring. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu, Sasuke sedang ada misi. Keesokkan harinya, sakura memanggil Sasuke untuk mengajaknya makan.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan!" katanya sambil menyediakan makanan untuk suaminya. Tak ada jawaban. Dia benar-binar bingung. Biasanya, sasuke slalu bergegas datang dan mencium bibirnya sebagai tanda selamat pagi. Dia segera memasuki kamarnya.

Dia segera ingat. Kemarin, dia tidur sendiri! Ya ampun, sejak kapan dia pelupa. Lalu dimana Sasuke? Dia melangkah ke meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Di situ terdapat kertas yang bertuliskan penghargaan untuk Sasuke dari Tsunade. Sakura tersentak ya ampun, dia segera mengingat. Kemarin, dia hanya membalas kabar menggembirakan itu dengan jawaban pendek yang tentu akan menyakiti hati sasuke. Dia mulai gelisah. Dia terdudukl. Kemana Sasuke? Dia mencoba mengingat-ngiat. Kemaren….

Dia mulai meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana bisa. Setelah kehadiran seorang bayi yang berarti tanda cinta mereka, kenapa sekarang Sakura malah melupakan orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia mulai menangis. Ia ingat. Sasuke pergi untuk misi beberapa hari. Dia menantinya.

"Sakura aku pulang," sebuah suara mengagetkan sakura beberapa hari kemudian ketika dia sedang merenung. Dia senang begitu mendengar suara itu, suara yang amat dikenalnya, yang beberapa hari ini selalu dinatikannya.

Dia segera berlari menuju ke pintu tampak di sana seorang laki-laki dengan wajah kuyu. Sakura segera memeluk laki-laki itu sambil menangis.

"Sasuke,,,maafkan aku!" kata sakura sambil terisak-isak. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat sekali. Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mulai mengelus rambut sakura.

"Hn," jawabnya. Dia membalas pelukan Sakura dan mencium bibirnya.

"OOOOEEEEE!" suara tangsisan bayi mengekjutkan keduanya. Sakura segera menoleh. Sasuke Cuma terdiam. Sakura melihat sasuke kembali. Dia bingung.

"Kenapa? Sudahlah diurusin dulu? Aku kan mau mandi? Masa mau ikut?" kata Sasuke kepada Sakura dengan tersenyum.

Sakura segera mencium bibir Sasuke sekali lagi sambil berlari menyusul anaknya.

"Sasuke, makan dulu yah, nih aku suapin!" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sendok ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke Cuma tersenyum dan memakan suapan Sakura.

"Aku cinta Sasuke. Sasuke maafin aku!" kata Sakura.

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya, mana Satsuke, aku ingin menggendongnya!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengambil bayinya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah meletakkan bayinya ke tempat tidur kecil di kamar mereka.

"Iya???" kata Sakura tiba-tiba juga.

"Emmm,, kalau punya satu lagi, kamu bakalan lupa gak ya sama aku?" katanya sambil memandang bayinya kemudian memandang Sakura yang mukanya memerah.

"Sasuke…" jawabnya sambil menggelendot manja ke suaminya.

"Gak akan lupa kok" kata Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke..


End file.
